<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Dance by letitrainathousandflames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304685">One More Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames'>letitrainathousandflames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Come Eating, Dominant Asajj Ventress, F/M, Hate Sex, Hickeys, Humiliation kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Obi-Wan Kenobi, come on skin, could be read as dubcon if you squint so I'm tagging to be safe, he's not naive though, lip biting, pls remind me if i forgot any tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Ventress are alone in a deserted planet, each waiting for their own rescue. As they fight each other, the heat of the battle turns into a different type of heat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work pictures an early resistance to touch and intimacy that might be interpreted as dubcon despite said resistance ceasing further on. Read at your own discretion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan sighed out in relief.</p><p>Ventress escaping the force-binding handcuffs with which she had been secured in the aftermath of a strenuous battle between the Sith commander and the Jedi general and then attacking Obi-Wan mid-flight as he prepared to leave the force-forsaken outer rim planet where they had been fighting, thus forcing him into a poor landing that had cost the ship’s left wing and effectively trapping them there until rescue arrived was no reason to sigh out in relief, of course</p><p>The alternative seemed much worse than a broken wing on his ship, so “trapped in a ship with an angry, murderous sith” would have to do for now.</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly flicked a few levers to have the coolant systems wash over the engines, shutting off anything that wasn’t strictly vital for now so that engine and shit wouldn’t make matters worse by catching fire. Such a quick response to crashes had been acquired after the many years of traveling alongside Anakin having the apprentice as their pilot. Obi-Wan was almost glad Anakin wasn’t there to see this – he had to give the impression of not being foolish enough to leave someone like Ventress out of sight.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood up from his seat, rolling his still stiff neck over his shoulder.</p><p>“Now here’s a puzzling thought: was the whiplash of the abrupt landing the reason my neck is aching, or was it your attempt to choke me in the pilot seat?”</p><p>The impact had made Ventress lose balance, and she was still trying to get up to her feet as Obi-Wan calmly walked towards her, watching the nightsister look up at him with her clear eyes that shimmered with hatred.</p><p>The emergency red lights bathed the two solitary occupants of the now dented and scraped ship, which – Obi-Wan noticed with relief, momentarily looking out one of the narrow windows– had finally ceased to smoke for good.</p><p>The red that spread over Ventress’ chalk-pale skin made her dathomirian features more evident, the tattoos on her bald head almost disappearing from sight. She placed one knee on the floor and seemed ready to pounce like a cat, the Force energy in her displaying a sheer aggressiveness that was impossible to miss.</p><p>Obi-Wan stared down at her, his own presence in the force much calmer, but still attentive, wary. The red light also shone beautifully over his brown hair and beard, highlighting the few red hairs here and there. It gave an interesting reflection to his blue eyes, that would almost resemble a sith’s if there wasn’t such unbreakable kindness in them. Many men would’ve slain Ventress at this point of the war, for all the suffering she’d brought to the Republic by this point. Many Jedi, even. Who could say that killing her wouldn’t be a blessing to the universe?</p><p>But there was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator.  Kind in the same measure he was skilled. He wouldn’t employ violence unless absolutely necessary. And that was his mistake, Ventress thought with a smile that was all teeth, shifting her foot on the ground, force in her coiling like a snake.</p><p>“Don’t-” Obi-Wan tried to warn, but in the very next second, Ventress was pouncing on him</p><p>Obi-Wan landed on the floor <em>hard</em> and <em>kriff</em>, his neck still hurt. There was little time to think, and he blocked a punch from Ventress with his forearm, shifting under her and quickly kneeing her in the gut.  Ventress winced but pinned him down still, curling her fingers with a vicious look in her eyes; Obi-wan felt the constricting pain in his neck, she was trying to choke him again, and the Jedi gave her a strong shove with the force as well, enough to push her off of him and half a meter across the floor, effectively breaking her concentration and allowing him to breathe properly. Ventress scrambled back to her feet but as she stalked forward, Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber pointing the threatening hilt to the sith.</p><p>“Don’t.” he repeated himself, more sharply this time “I’ve had enough of dancing with you for today, Ventress.”</p><p>Ventress stopped at the exact distance the lightsaber’s blade would take should the jedi decide to ignite it.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t.” she replied in her smooth, silky voice; there was a hint of mock-disappointment to it “Don’t you know a gentleman should not leave a lady craving for more?”</p><p>It was always like this. Cody and his men… Kriff, Anakin himself had mentioned more than once that the ongoing banter between Obi-Wan and Ventress during their battles often made them look like lovers, or at the very least, ex-lovers.</p><p>“Well, I apologize” Obi-Wan said, reaching for the spare handcuffs on his belt and slowly walking closer to Ventress “But it appears this time I will have to leave you unsatisfied. Now why don’t you behave and turn your back to me so that I can adorn you with these gorgeous bracelets? Behave now – I’ve already sent a distress signal to the Republic, and soon the other will be here.”</p><p>Ventress’ eyes kept narrowing until her pupils were black slits lost in a sea of pale blue. Her pale hand moved to her robes, to the window that displayed her chest, tugging it down so it would be low enough to give a view of her cleavage, and the small device clipped to the inside of her robes.</p><p>“I called some help myself as well.” she offered him a lopsided grin “You really should do a more thorough search of your prisoners if you don’t want them to carry comms on them.”</p><p>Obi-Wan set his jaw. He hadn’t thought of that. For a moment, though, his thoughts strayed from the possible incoming separatist reinforcements and lingered on the sight of Ventress’ careless display of her figure. She unhooked her finger from her shirt with a wider grin.</p><p>“Strange feeling in the force, my dear Obi-Wan. If I didn’t know you well enough, I would say you feel… disturbed.”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed down, fixing his stance and drawing a deep breath that absolutely did not clear the sight of Ventress from his mind.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Ventress grin was sharp, and her eyes trailed from Obi-Wan’s boots to his tensed up face as she took a few slow, calculated steps towards him.</p><p>“Oh, I think you do.”</p><p>Ventress dashed forward and by the time Obi-Wan had ignited his lightsaber she had slammed his wrist against the wall. The blade cut through the ceiling above them, sending small bits of durasteel cascading over the two of them and drawing a burning trail over the material as Obi-Wan still tried to regain his grip on the weapon. Ventress slammed his arm against the wall again, free hand pressing the Jedi’s face against the wall as she did. On the third attempt, she managed to push Obi-Wan’s hand against the window’s plastisteel,  punching a crack on it with a well-driven force blow. The next slam of Obi-Wan’s hand against it sent the Jedi’s weapon flying out of the window and over the thick layer of snow outside, and Obi-Wan’s hand was cut in the sharp cracked plastisteel that still remained attached to the frame.</p><p>That made things easier for Ventress – she might have no idea where Kenobi had hidden her sabers, but now Kenobi himself was unarmed as well.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Ventress with mild annoyance, like she had spilled his cup of caff, not just tossed out his weapon out of a window while they were both stranded in the middle of nowhere both waiting for backup. He pushed her away sharply, hissing at the pain in his hand as he clutched it in order to assess the damage.</p><p>“Very clever. Now what? Do you want to keep fighting pointlessly until my men arrive and we can arrest you <em>again</em>?”</p><p>Ventress stretched her neck muscles, and if she had eyebrows, she would be raising one.</p><p>“Why not? I sure could continue to beat you until my master arrives and decides your fate. Don’t worry, we won’t leave without killing every clone and Jedi that tries to rescue you.”</p><p>And when Ventress elbowed Obi-Wan in the gut, he simply could not understand how he could let his guard down so easily. The question kept repeating itself in his brain when she managed to get the next punch in, and when she easily  pushed back his attempt to contain her with the force, kicking his shin hard and kneeing him in the gut as he went down to then elbow him on his back to send him tumbling to the floor. What was happening to him? What?</p><p>“You seem distracted, Obi-Wan” Ventress purred as she climbed on top of him, knees on either side of his thighs as her hands moved over to his neck “Careful, or I might take the pleasure of killing you.”</p><p>Obi-Wan tried to reach for the force, but his brain felt foggy as Ventress strong fingers curled at the back of his head, curve of her thumbs exerting pressure over his windpipe and slowly but diligently cutting off his air supply. Obi-Wan’s hands flailed, grabbing at Ventress’ forearms weakly, and the Sith cocked her head to the side.</p><p>“Maybe I will take other pleasures instead.”</p><p>And she leaned down, pressing her lips against Obi-Wan’s. The jedi huffed, breathless, and Ventress pushed the air of her own lungs in, forcing Obi-Wan to breathe through her. Obi-Wan kicked his legs tentatively, the cycle of carbon dioxide going in and out of him added to the oxygen deprivation making him dizzy.</p><p>When Ventress slithered her tongue between Obi-Wan’s half-parted lips, Obi-Wan’s thought about biting her to have a chance at fighting while simultaneously thinking of how… pleasurable this felt.</p><p>Of course, he could do without the lack of air and the feeling that he might lose his consciousness by any minute, but the warmth of her lips, the way her slick tongue moves against his… this feels <em>good</em>.</p><p>And he wants <em>more</em>.</p><p>Oh, stars above, he was in trouble.</p><p>When Ventress finally eased up the pressure in his neck and pulled back some, Obi-Wan barely had time to  breathe properly, heaving gulps of air and Ventress was kissing him again, deep, wet and sloppy almost like she wanted to eat him whole. Her body felt warm over his, and she shifted now, kissing his cheek, moving over to his earlobe and nibbling at it. Obi-Wan breathed out, small noises in his throat leaving him with the air.</p><p>“Haah… Hah…” he tried his damnest to regain composure “Ventress… Stop…”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like you want me to stop.” Ventress said it carelessly; she didn’t seem to want to convince him it, almost like she was already certain of it herself</p><p>And that was when she roughly tugged on the neck of his robes, burying her face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck to then bite down on it hard enough to pry a loud gasp from Obi-Wan. She shook her head still biting down like a hungry predator trying to bite off a piece of their prey, and Obi-Wan whimpered between clenched teeth, knowing that it would most likely give him a long-lasting scar.</p><p>The pain was enough to finally make him snap out of whatever had gotten hold of him, and he pushed Ventress off him to the side, but the firm grip she still had in his robes made him roll along, and now the Jedi was on top of the Sith warrior, his forearm pinning her down over her neck.</p><p>“Stop. This.” he ordered sharply, and Ventress laughed at his face “I mean it! I don’t know what your little game is-”</p><p>His train of thought was very abruptly brought to a halt when Ventress right hand slipped under his robes and over his pants, giving a tight squeeze to the bulge there.</p><p>“Oh, I think you know exactly what my little game is, Obi-Wan… and you want to play as well.”</p><p>Obi-Wan breathed deep, jaw wound so tight his head hurt as he snapped his hips away from her, still pinning her down with his forearm.</p><p>This… This feeling wasn’t new or anything. Any jedi, as disciplined as they were, encountered the wish for carnal pleasure at some point in their lives. There was no wrong in it, or so had Qui-Gon taught him. Nothing wrong in satisfying these desires by oneself when in privacy – moons above knew how he demanded a nightly visit to the ‘fresher after spending an entire day guarding Duchess Satine and smelling her perfume, watching the dimples of her smile, noticing the lingering gaze she would offer him from across her offices.</p><p>Some Jedi, Obi-Wan knew, would seek to satisfy these desires with actual partners – he knew that there was no way in the galaxy that Quinlan never had brought company into his barracks, and the smile on Aayla’s face during some morning meetings clearly meant she had taken a lover in the previous night.</p><p>But Obi-Wan preferred to never give much attention to that… part of his mind, and what it did to his body. He believed that it wouldn’t be right to seek personal pleasure in times of war. It struck him as a selfish thing to do, and he wouldn’t indulge in it, no matter how after a though battle and a few shots of whiskey he kept picturing himself kissing some of the people he saw at the bar, maybe even taking them to a more private place and allowing himself more intimate touches.</p><p>His voice is lower now, losing its sharpness around the edges.</p><p>“S-Stop this…”</p><p>“Oh, poor Obi-Wan…”</p><p>Ventress’ eyes were full of a mocking pity, and she reached up to his crotch again, fingers more or less managing to grab at the outline of his shaft, her thumb moving to rub circles over the head of his cock. It wasn’t comfortable at all, the fabric of his underwear dry against the sensitive skin,  but Ventress’ fingers were skilled, and she shifted to press her palm against Obi-Wan’s hardening cock, moving up and down and pressing almost painfully at it, and Obi-Wan didn’t know what to make of it. His usually calm and focused mind seemed to be helplessly fogged by the arousal that grows with every touch from Ventress.</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted some, pulling the arm he had over Ventress’ neck in order to be able to support himself on his hand as he weakly grabbed Ventress’ wrist with his free hand in order to pull it away. For some reason, he didn’t make more than a weak attempt, and when she moved her hand to his crotch again, he didn’t stop her.</p><p>“Makes your blood boil, doesn’t it?” Ventress asked with a purr, raising her upper body on her elbows and pressing a wet kiss to the side of his neck, sharp tip of her nose dragging against his skin as she nipped at a tendon there, her hands moving up to the outer belt of Obi-Wan’s robes, undoing the clasps with ease “The bloodlust of a battle, all this anger, the heat in your body…”</p><p>“No, I don’t… A jedi doesn’t feel… anger…” he frowned, swallowing down hard “And I- I don’t feel any…any heat at all, I don’t… ah-!”</p><p>Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the moan that was pushed out of his throat, even as he could feel Ventress smiling against it. It didn’t take much effort for her to flip the two of them over, straddling Obi-Wan and grinding down against him, a wide and victorious grin on her face as she roughly tore Obi-Wan’s robes open, dragging them down his shoulders up to his elbows and baring the Jedi from his waist up. Ventress licked her dark crimson lips as her gaze fell to the broad chest and the sheen of sweat that had beaded there from the constant struggle.</p><p>She placed her splayed hands over his chest, and her touch was almost burning hot, or so did Obi-Wan felt it. Maybe he was the one burning up, heat pooling in his lower stomach making his cheeks burn with shame. He wanted Ventress to unhand him. But he didn’t. He hated what she was doing to him. But he craved it.</p><p>Kriff, it wasn’t like he personally liked her, or even felt attracted to her per se. Stars above knew that the two of them had been fighting each other ever since Obi-Wan had been recently knighted. For all he cared, he could just turn her to the Republic and never have to think of her or the violence and death she would so often leave in her wake. But now… Right now, at this precise instant…</p><p>
  <em>Force, he wanted to fuck her.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan fought the thought of it, all the while Ventress kept undressing him, leaning down to suck and bite at every inch of skin exposed as if she meant to make sure he would remember this even as the sudden pang of lust faded away and the wave of shame and self-loathing took him, most likely in the showers after he had finally landed back in Coruscant.</p><p>Obi-Wan shuddered, biting a moan he didn’t mean to let out as Ventress nibbled at one of his nipples, free hand blindly and clumsily undoing his belt, occasionally moving lower to stroke the bulge in his pants as she did.</p><p>“I can feel your arousal, Obi-Wan.” she muttered with a smile, shifting lower down, stroking his cock over his pants once again “Both in your body and in the force.”</p><p>Obi-Wan moved his mouth in mute words of denial that he knew were lies. He stared up at the wrecked ceiling of the ship and felt Ventress undo his pants, tugging them down roughly; Obi-Wan didn’t dare to look down as if the sight of his hardness would make the arousal he still denied irreversibly real.</p><p>The next thing he felt was one of Ventress’ hands on his hip, grip like a vice as she wrapped the fingers of her free hand around Obi-Wan’s cock – hells, her hands were calloused but for some reason he enjoyed the rough touch - and then suddenly there was warmth all around him, wrapping around the head of his cock, a heat that made Obi-Wan feel like he was melting, and something slick coiled against it…</p><p>Obi-Wan raised his head to look down, and only the sight of it destroyed what little part of him that still tried to deny the pleasure he was feeling – Ventress’ lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue pressed flat against his head and teasing the slit. The fact that he was mostly naked under her while the sith was entirely dressed and dominating him like one of her own personal little droids made him keen with arousal.</p><p> Ventress sucked him deeper into her mouth, and Obi-Wan threw his head back, upper body sinking back on the floor. Moons above, this felt good. Ventress’ mouth was obscenely warm and – Obi-Wan gasped loudly – she had started stroking him while bobbing her head up and down with Obi-Wan halfway into her mouth.</p><p>The thought of holding Ventress’ head down on him made Obi-Wan scowl at himself, and he balled his hands into tight fists to prevent himself from acting on it, the small moans breaking out of his mouth with increasing ease, turning into a mewl when Ventress pulled back with a loud pop from her slick lips. Her eyes were lidded, staring up at Obi-Wan through her dark lashes. Her dominant presence in the force both threatening and arousing.</p><p>“I would never have taken the Negotiator for a loud one.” She pumped her fist on Obi-Wan’s cock that had never felt so hard before, prying another moan from him “My, my, what would your mighty jedi order have to say about this…”</p><p>Obi-Wan scrunched his face in what he wished to believe wasn’t seething anger. Of course he wasn’t proud of this. Of course he didn’t want to be there, helpless under her sinful touch and being looked down at like a prey before its predator. Of course he didn’t wish to carry this any further.</p><p>Except he did, and it was driving him insane.</p><p>Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, baring them for Ventress with a snarl and reaching for her wrists. He took the sith by surprise, removing her support and forcing her to land on her side with a loud thud and a pained grunt. He climbed on top of Ventress and the two of them struggled for some time, during which Obi-Wan managed to kick off one of his boots and then the other one, the pants that had been tugged almost down to his knees tangling up some and making it harder for him to get a proper stance on the ground. Ventress managed to break one hand from his grasp, using it to yank him closer by the robes still caught on his elbows, pressing a messy kiss to his lips and biting down hard.</p><p>Obi-Wan screamed angrily, feeling the copper taste of blood and pulling away some to be met with Ventress blood-stained grin. The wide look in her eyes was truly something to behold, pupils blown wide as black devoured the pale blue.</p><p>She was right. It did make his blood boil.</p><p>Obi-Wan clumsily moved one of his hands to her hips, finding the edge of her robes and tearing them open, exposing her toned, pale legs up to her mid-thigs. He ground down on her, pinning her down under his weight as his hands moved to roam over her thighs and up towards her ass, tight grip on hot, surprisingly soft skin making Ventress let out a breathy laugh.</p><p>Ventress was feeling him up herself, hands grabbing at the strong arms to then be almost gently placed on his chest – she clawed at it, almost tearing skin, and Obi-Wan growled, leaning down to lick a broad stripe over her neck and suck at the skin there. Ventress shifted some in order to free her left leg from under Obi-Wan, now managing to wrap both of her legs around his waist, heels digging at the small of Obi-Wan’s back.</p><p>“Do you know what comes next or do I have to teach everything to you?” Ventress asked in an annoyed tone, hissing when Obi-Wan sucked another mark on the side of her neck “Are all Jedi knights not enlightened in the ways of desire and pleasure?”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, pushing himself up to his knees and looking down at Ventress. She looked stunning, chest rising and falling with her sharp breaths, thighs parted and body exposed; Obi-Wan could see her underwear, something discreet and white, darkened by a small damp patch – she was wet for him, and the thought of it made Obi-Wan twitch even as he shoved his pants past his knees and kicked them away for good. He leaned forward some, undoing Ventress’ belt to grab at the hem of her shirt, bunching it up her stomach; he felt her bra under his thumb as he moved upwards and just pushed it along with her shirt, baring her breasts for him.</p><p>Obi-Wan honestly didn’t know what to expect; in fact the thought of undressing Ventress had never crossed his mind until this day. Still, he definitely did not expect to realize that Ventress was in fact a very beautiful woman. Her breasts were somewhat on the smaller side, and they were perky, pale pink shade on her hardened nipples and small piercings glistening under the red light. The alabaster skin of her upper body had some scattered scars, a few of them healing and fading, others apparently much older and permanent.</p><p>He recognized some of them. He had made them himself. Ventress seemed to be having similar thoughts, her finger dragging a line over Obi-Wan’s hip that he knew to be a small memento carved by the blade of her lightsaber.</p><p>Obi-Wan stared at her, at the blue eyes, crimson lips and the moonlight-pale skin, and Ventress smirked at him. The force in her still burned, feeding the fire within Obi-Wan’s own. He licked the nick on his lower lip, tasting blood still.</p><p>“Oh, look at you staring.” Ventress smirked, running her fingers over the scars on her stomach “Do they turn you on, Kenobi?”</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned down to suck hungrily at her breast, his free hand squeezing the other tight enough to ensure the shape of his fingers would be branded in red over the pale skin. He nipped at her nipple, relishing in the rich purr out of Ventress.</p><p>“Seems like you know something, at least.” she groaned</p><p>“Can you stop talking?” the sharp words felt odd on Obi-Wan’s tongue as he sucked hickeys on Ventress chest and breast; Ventress’ answer was a another breathy laugh</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan cursed himself for feeling hotter at every tossed word of banter and insult, his hand roaming over Ventress’ stomach, feeling the muscles coil under his touch as he moved lower and lower until he was slipping under her underwear and feeling the smooth skin there; Ventress let out a reluctant moan, clearly more sensitive in that area, her body jerking up to meet Obi-Wan’s, their naked chests touching. Obi-Wan was well-built, his body covering Ventress’ slender form with ease, and the jedi enjoyed the sight of Ventress throwing her head back as he reached even lower, middle finger meeting the hot slit.</p><p>His fingers were calloused from the years of training with a lightsaber, but Ventress didn’t seem to mind, digging her nails in his bicep and shoulder as he pressed his finger against her clit, sharp sigh out of him at the realization of just how wet Ventress was. He creased his forehead, rolling his finger in circular movements, still pressing down some, and Ventress moaned out at once. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep the victorious smirk off his face.</p><p>“How long have you been wanting this?” he teased, shifting into up-and-down movements now, leaning to kiss the crook of Ventress neck</p><p>“Can you stop talking?” Ventress groaned</p><p>“Make me.” Obi-Wan quipped back, taking the opportunity to slide his hand lower, nudging his finger into Ventress hot, slick pussy</p><p>Ventress grabbed at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, and this time Obi-Wan allowed himself to enjoy it, his tongue meeting Ventress and slithering against it in erratic movements that had never been learned or practiced. He wondered distantly how much of this he was most likely getting wrong. The way Ventress wiggled her hips, spreading her thighs wider for him begged to differ.</p><p>Obi-Wan pushed deeper into the heated folds, slowly pumping in and out, feeling the muscles inside clench and almost pull him in deeper. This felt good… he couldn’t stop thinking of how it would feel to have his cock inside her instead.</p><p>Like she was reading her mind – and at this point Obi-Wan couldn’t be certain that she wasn’t; his barriers in the force seemed to have fallen down and he was currently a mess of heated, careless emotions – Ventress reached between them for his cock, giving it a couple of tight pumps.</p><p>“Get on with this already.” It could have sounded like a plea but she had the face of a woman in charge, demanding, and she sneered at Obi-Wan’s blank expression “Stop pretending you don’t want it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan just kept there on his haunches and staring at her, at the bite marks and hickeys that littered Ventress’ pale skin now, at the hard nipples and the piercings that glistened under the red light. The unwavering heat of her body and her arousal in the force. Hells, he wanted her. Ventress smirked, wrapping her legs around Obi-Wan’s waist and locking her ankles behind his back. Her pussy pressed up against the base of Obi-Wan’s hard cock, prying a groan from him.</p><p>Ventress raised her body with ease using only her core strength, straddling Obi-Wan. She rolled her hips, rubbing her slickness against Obi-Wan’s shaft and throwing her arms over hia shoulders, leaning to whisper at his ear.</p><p>“Can you imagine if they knew? Your precious Jedi friends, the Council you’re so proud to be part of?” she bit the meat of his shoulder, laving the aching skin with her tongue “All of those pompous Jedi masters, watching as you fuck a sith on a dirty ship’s floor…”</p><p>Obi-Wan felt weak at the words. It sounded like a nightmare, but at the same time it made his cock twitch, pressed up between him and Ventress.</p><p>“No…” he murmured, breathing hard over Ventress’ shoulder, hands slowly moving over to her back, feeling the tensed up muscles under her skin “No, don’t say that…”</p><p>“Your eager little apprentice” Ventress kept whispering, nipping at his jaw now “who’s so proud of you, watching you suck on my breasts and bite on my neck…”</p><p>Obi-Wan keened at that, the horrifying thought unexplainably arousing at this moment. He felt downright filthy. Why were her words having such an effect on him? Ventress shifted some, now supporting her knees on the floor while still grinding up against him.</p><p>“Just what kind…” she licked Obi-Wan’s lower lip, sucked at it “of training…” her hands moved to his arms, lowering down to his hips “did your masters give you?”</p><p>And that was what wrecked him for good, the thought of Qui-Gon knowing what kind of vile thing he had ended up tangling himself with, and the arousal it gave him made his cock almost ache with how hard it was.</p><p>That was when Ventress raised her body, reaching between the two of them and lining Obi-Wan’s cock up with her entrance; she lowered herself on him, letting out a low hissing noise as the blunt head pushed through the engorged folds, only stopping when he was fully sheathed inside her, Ventress firm ass seated on his lap.</p><p>Obi-Wan gasped through all of it, the feeling of being engulfed in <em>tightness</em> and <em>heat</em> making him moan loudly. Ventress gave him a knowing smirk, like she had won some kind of game, and Obi-Wan wordlessly grabbed at her hips, pressing her even lower down on him.</p><p>They didn’t speak much after that.</p><p>Ventress was riding Obi-Wan as if there was nothing in her mind other than the desire of bringing him down, of soiling him with lust and desire and ruin him for good. The thought of it spurred Obi-Wan, making him want to fight and resist while simultaneously wonder what would become of him should he fail.</p><p>Obi-Wan clawed at Ventress’ back, blue eyes looking up at her like a humble worshipper before a deity, flushed face beading with sweat, lower lip still sporting the fresh nick of her bite. Obi-Wan was trying and failing not to beg – he wasn’t entirely certain for what. The words just kept pouring out of him on occasion <em>yes, please, moons above, oh please, I need it, give me, yes yes yes…</em></p><p> Ventress was mostly silent aside from her panting and moaning, but she would press Obi-Wan’s face to her chest, speaking words that could sound almost like praise <em>that it, yes, just like that, deeper..</em></p><p>It didn’t look like lovemaking in any way; it looked more like a fight than anything else. The two of them kept trying to bind one another’s wrists, marking one another with dark hickeys that looked like injuries and bites that nearly bled.</p><p>Obi-Wan bucked his hips to meet the thrust of Ventress’ hips and she gasped, tongue rolling over her lips obscenely. Obi-Wan had her hands pinned over the small of her back, pulling her down on him over and over, and Ventress clenched a fist, constricting Obi-Wan’s throat with the force. Obi-Wan bared his teeth, outline of his veins popping up on his forehead and neck, eyes watering. He fucked into her harder, hips snapping up sharply as he struggled to breathe, scowl turning into a mad grin as Ventress moaned louder, urging him on with feverish nods.</p><p>Obi-Wan was already becoming dizzy when she let go off him, and the sharp inhale made him throb harder inside of her. Ventress wrestled out of his grip, licking her fingers to then slip her hand between the two of them, rubbing her clit as she bounced her hips faster.</p><p>“You’re close.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question. And Obi-Wan knew she was right. He bit down on her shoulder, hands squeezing and spreading her ass. He could feel her insides coil and tighten, force within her burning hotter and hotter like a flame being fanned.</p><p>“So are you.” He muttered, cursing as she leaned closer and caught his lower lip between her teeth</p><p>Ventress’ movements were becoming more sloppy and erratic as she pulled her hand back and focused on rolling her hips faster, clinging to Obi-Wan’s shoulders and spitting out swears and moans. She clawed on his back harder than ever, and Obi-Wan was pretty certain that some of the burning lines on her wake might be bleeding and he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p>Her insides tightened over and over around his shaft, the pressure and heat maddening. He couldn’t hold on much longer, not with the pleased sounds Ventress kept making and the wet, messy kiss she pressed to his lips now.</p><p>"Coming..." she hissed out, moaning out shamelessly "Coming...!"</p><p>Obi-Wan thrusted his hips up a few more times and the building pleasure became unbearable, spurred on by the thought that he had made the sith come undone. Ventress pulled her hips back, letting Obi-Wan slip out of her and reaching down to wrap her fingers around his hard cock, pumping her fist fast, squeezing towards his head on the way up; it felt good, <em>too good</em>, and Obi-Wan moaned out shamelessly, warm release spilling onto Ventress stomach, each spurt losing strength until he was spilling against the entrance of her pussy, pearly white droplets staining the pale skin.</p><p>He twitched and throbbed still, cock feeling sensitive and almost aching as Ventress slowed her movements until she stopped, letting go of him as he softened.</p><p>Obi-Wan breathed hard still as he slumped on his back, watching mesmerized as Ventress caught some of the release with her fingers and sucked them off, eyes trained on him as her breathing was still ragged. His cock twitched softly at that, despite the fact that he most likely wouldn’t be getting it up again any time soon.</p><p>Ventress leaned down to press a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of Obi-Wan’s lips, raising her body and trailing her gaze over his body. It was almost like she was admiring the mess she had made of him. She got up without a word, reaching for a nearby rag to clean herself to then tug her shirt back down and pull the underwear still caught on her heel back up. She then reached for her robes, wrapping them around her waist and tying her belt over it, all the while not paying any attention to the jedi that was still barely sitting up.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt exposed lying on the floor still, and he was glad that Ventress had been thoughtful enough not to look at him as he scrambled for his clothes, pulling his underwear and pants with a grimace – he felt sticky and dirty down there, but did not want to think about it at the moment – he threw his robes over his back, shoving his arms in the sleeves, and he was about to tie his belt carelessly just to feel dressed again when he heard Ventress’ voice behind him.</p><p>“Where are my lightsabers?”</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated to then tie his belt again, hands moving awkwardly like he had forgotten how to make the familiar knot.</p><p>“They’re…” Obi-Wan wetted his lips, an uneven scab where Ventress had bit him; he nodded at the wall on his left “They’re behind that panel.”</p><p>He heard the hissing noise of the panel being opened, and he pulled his own lightsaber to his hand with the force.</p><p>“Shall we keep our little dance, Ventress?” he asks, eyes cast on the floor and his back still turned to Ventress; he didn’t feel aggressiveness in her, not yet, so he waited</p><p>Ventress sighed behind him, a small and quiet laugh out of her nose as she placed her weapons in her belt and walked to the back of the ship.</p><p>“Not this time. I guess you’ll have to miss me for a little while again.”</p><p>Obi-Wan heard the sound of the door being opened, and the wind outside. He remained in the small corridor, under the red light for a time that could’ve been five minutes of fifteen. He should try and chase after her, he should-</p><p>“Master!” Anakin’s voice came through the comms “Master, we have a visual on your ship. Is Ventress still secured?”</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed down, his voice perfectly level as he walked to the panel and pressed the comm button.</p><p>“I’m afraid she escaped after she caused our crash.”</p><p>Anakin didn’t sound at all pleased.</p><p>“Damn it… Well, don’t worry, we can catch her next time. We’re gonna bring you home and everything will be back to normal.”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder, to the narrow red-lit corridor where he had been moaning and begging and doing unspeakable things just a while ago.</p><p>“Yes… everything will be back to normal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>